This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Delaware INBRE P20 RR016472-09 Year 9 Annual Progress Report Undergraduate Research &Professional Development Core Core Directors: Malcolm D'Souza, Chair;Jeanette Miller;Joan Barber The goal of the Delaware INBRE Undergraduate Research and Professional Development Core is to involve a diverse cohort of undergraduate students in biomedical research so they develop skills and credentials to pursue advanced degrees, and enter the biomedical workforce. The Objectives toward meeting this goal are to: 1. Organize undergraduate research internships; 2. Augment internships with seminars, national meeting opportunities; 3. Improve instruction in biomedically-related content areas. All six INBRE partner institutions are involved in the Core, either as the home institutions of students, or as research internship sites.